


How Tight the Leash

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	How Tight the Leash

"It's not like you to complain," Bill observes with a bemused smile as he flips the lock on the back of Jason's collar up… down… up…

"I'm concerned, Master," Jason murmurs. Together, alone, they can be explosive. Jason's training hasn't stripped away the coil of defiance that Bill loved so much at first glance. But some nights, like tonight, Jason curls up, cheek to his Master's knee, and is content. His mind is elsewhere.

"You don't think that Daniel can do it?"

"No, I think he _can_…"

"You think we'll lose him."

"I…"

"Boy."

"Yes, Master?"

"We won't."

Jason sighs.


End file.
